


Together Again

by 2chaeng_e



Series: A Place for Us [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, balcony, michaeng, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: It was raining when they meet again, getting ever closer.OrMina and Chaeyoung on a balcony again.This is a sequel to "By Myself With You"
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: A Place for Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. :) second fanfic and second in this series, I hope you all enjoy and this is a sequel so if you haven’t read "By Myself With You" you should read that first :P.

Together Again

It was raining when they met again.

A rather distraught cub sighed for the nth time, frustration evident in the furrow of her brows and the blank page illuminated on the screen before her.

“This is getting nowhere.” She grumbled annoyed, putting down her tablet unsatisfied. 

With a loud sigh she got up and stretched, eyes glancing at the balcony door, as if it was drawing her in, luring her with the promise of warmth and an escape, but knowing that behind that allure was always the reality of disappointment.

Sighing again, she considered for a moment longer.

“I guess I need the air anyways.” She gives herself the excuse, hoping that it was enough to hold back the disappointment if things didn’t work out again.

Slowly she made her way to the balcony door, closing her eyes as she grips the handle and with a deep breath, opening the door to the outside world. 

As she stepped onto the balcony she was greeted with the evening rain falling over the city before her, the liquid giving the lights below her a soft glow. The scent of the fresh rain and the soft murmur of its fall invaded her senses, as if whispering to her words of comfort Into her ear.

Chaeyoung doesn’t really consider herself a pluviophile but there was a certain magic about the way rain can transform the harsh city streets and give everything a softness to it.

She moved to the edge of the balcony closing her eyes and taking in the world around her, a soft smile forming on her face.

“Cute.” A soft voice said beside her. 

Startled, the korean girl quickly opens her eyes, whipping her head around to face the person with her.

The sight before her left her breathless. 

Mina, with a soft smile on her face, illuminated by the glowing city lights, reflected by the water below. Clad in an oversized white t-shirt, a pair of mint green shorts with a grey zip up hoodie the girl still looked absolutely ethereal. 

“Are you gonna say hi, or are you just gonna stare at me.” Mina said with a smirk on her face.

Chaeng shook her head, fighting the ever-growing blush on her face.

“Hi Mina.” Chae replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. 

A “Hi”, and a soft giggle was her only reply.

“So how’re you?” Chae said softly glancing at Mina again, unconsciously decreasing the space between them. 

At the question mina’s face hardened, turning her head to look at the city once more, a loud sigh escaping her lips. 

It’s only then, head facing forward does Chaeyoung see the tear stains on Mina’s face, lit up by the lights, making them almost glow in the darkness surrounding them. 

“Not so well actually.” The penguin says, head hung low. “I uhh… I broke up with my girlfriend.” She continued.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Mina replied softly with a shake of her head. “It’s for the best.” She whispered, a far off look on her face. 

Seeing the sad looking girl before her, Chaeyoung could only think of one thing to do, daring to hope that this would bring comfort to the other,

Chaeyoung with a shaking hand, softly put her hand over the others, gently as if afraid to hurt her, rubbing soft circles into the back of her hand,

Mina smiled at her, thankful for her presence. 

“Honestly thank you.” Mina said with a soft smile.

“For what? I didn’t do anything…” Chaeyoung replied confused.

“You’re the first person in awhile to make me feel happy, my girlfriend… my ex… was very toxic, always put me down, always making me feel like trash.and well last time I saw you you made me remember that I’m better than that, and I deserve better… so thank you Chaeyoung.” She finished a blush appearing on her cheeks, realizing what she just said. 

Chaeyoung could feel her ears burning after the small confession from her neighbor. 

“I’m glad I helped.” She whispered looking up at the penguin causing her to meet her stare. 

They stared at each other, for what seemed like forever both with soft smiles, content to just stay here and bask in the warmth in each other’s eyes. 

Unconsciously Mina’s hand turned, intertwining her fingers with Chaeyoung’s own.

Realizing what she just did both girls jolted away from each other. Self conscious both girls looked forward blushes on full display, trying sneakily to steal glances at one another. 

‘So cute’ was their shared thought. 

“So… what brings you here today?...” Mina started, hoping to ease the awkwardness that filled the air. 

“Ah.” Chaeyoung looked down once more pretending to look at the city below. “Nothing really.” The sadness in her voice was palpable. 

“Chae…” Mina whispered, bringing her hand to the girl's face, turning it to face her.

“Talk to me.” Mina said, empathy and care, radiating from her soft brown eyes.

“It’s just…” Chaeyoung started eyes flickering down again, unwilling to meet her neighbors gaze. “I don’t think I’m good enough, and I keep doubting myself a-and I’m just not sure what to do anymore.” She Said thickly , emotion filling her voice, tears filling her black eyes.

Mina’s heart broke at the sight. Leaning her arms over the railing seperating them. “Come here.” she said, coaxing Chaeyoung into her arms.

Chaeyoung sobbed into her arms, not caring about her wet shirt, Mina rubbed soft circles into her back. Slowly Chaeyoung’s arms encircled her torso, the warm feeling of the embrace, paired with the crying girl in front of her was enough to cause her to start crying as well. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes just holding each other crying, finding comfort in each other just like the first time they met. 

After what seemed like forever Chaeyoung lifted her head off of Mina’s chest.  
She glanced up at the pretty girl and said with a chuckle, “We’re a mess.” 

And at that Mina laughed loudly, which caused the other to laugh as well. 

“Yea we are.” Mina said. A big gummy smile now plastered on her face. 

Feeling bold Mina grabbed the cub’s hand, staring straight into those big dark eyes she said confidently, “I said it before and i’ll say it again, I think everything will work out for you.”

Once again the cub believed her. 

“Also now that we’re friends,” the word friends said hesitantly as if Mina was wondering if she could call her neighbor that. “I’ll make sure that you know you’re good enough.” 

Chaeyoung blushed again, the sight becoming quite normal when with the penguin.

“Thank you.” The cub said brightly her own small smile forming on her face.

The smile on Mina’s face couldn’t get much bigger but it did. 

“Say now that we’re friends,” the cub started with a teasing tone “ how about you tell me about yourself, other than the drama.”

Mina rolled her eyes, faux offended at the cub's attempted teasing. 

“Well what do you wanna know?”

The rest of the night was filled with pleasant conversation and the ever growing warmth between the neighbors. Laughter and stories were the only sounds they heard, the pitter patter of the rain fading into the background. 

“Hey umm I know it’s late, but I was wondering…” the cub said shyly looking down. “Do you wanna come over, I think we could both use some hot chocolate… and some good company.” Chaeyoung’s ever present blush depended at her own words. 

“I’d love to actually.” Mina says eyes turning into crescents.

She turned towards the door, opening it before pausing.

“And Chaeng?”

“Yes Mina.”

“Thanks for being good company.” Mina flirts with a wink before heading inside.

Chaeng’s poor heart was about to explode at her words. Feeling the warmth of her cheeks she shook her head trying to dissipate the forming blush.

“What am I going to do with her.” The cub murmured smiling at herself before heading inside as well, getting ready to wait for a certain penguin to knock at her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback or anything I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. :) y’all can find me at @michaengies on Twitter if y’all wanna gimme ideas or just talk about life :) till next time!


End file.
